


At Least A Little Kid Wasn't Kicking Your Seat The Whole Time

by super_mangoes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-04-20
Packaged: 2021-04-23 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_mangoes/pseuds/super_mangoes
Summary: Trini hates traveling by plane.Trini likes pretty girls though. Maybe she doesn't need to rely on her trusty headphones to get her through this one?
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my plane ride back to California from my trip to visiting my older brother in Missouri. I had nothing but my phone and the music I downloaded and on the plane ride to Missouri there was two people who had a whole conversation through out the whole flight so that kind of inspired this lol.

I hate traveling on a plane and that's kind of wild considering I've moved a lot. Luckily I haven't had to do for a while since I'm a college now and my parents have finally settled on calling Missouri their home. (For now.) It was nice seeing my brothers who have unfortunately gotten taller than me. Doesn't matter to me though, I'll still kick their asses if I have to. (Which I did because they're obnoxious teenage boys.) I'm currently flying on an airline called Spirit and honestly it's not terrible but you still have to pay extra luggage and if I wanted to pick a preferred seat that's extra which I think is kind of bullshit. I paid for my bag and luckily a personal backpack isn't extra so whatever. I'll sit next to some random. I'll just make sure my headphones are in place and bam, I also got the window seat so I think I'm set. 

"Ma'am you need to take your seat." I hear a flight attendant say to a girl who is currently trying to shove her carry on in the overhead compartment. 

"Y-yeah I'm sorry. Just a little bit heavy." I open my eyes a bit to see who this guy is rushing. She's actually quite gorgeous and just my luck she sits next to me. She's placing her purse under the seat and adjusting herself. She has a book in her hand and some earphones in. We make brief eye contact and she gives me a little smile. I smile back.

There's a brief moment of silence before she asks, "Are you visiting or do you live in California?" She asks me. 

"Sorry?" My headphones where still over my ears when she asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I asked if you live in Missouri or California? Sorry, I guess I should have guess you weren't in the mood to talk with your headphones over your ears." She apologizes a lot but her flustering makes her cute. 

"It's alright. It's mostly to keep any creeps from talking to me but I got lucky." I smile at her and I can see her ear tips turn pink. I continue, "I go to school at UCLA. My parents live in Missouri. Yourself?" 

She pulls her earphones out and tilts her body towards me. "I live in Kansas City but I'm heading out to California for a possible job opportunity."

"What kind of job?" I'm curious by her. The way she is dressed right now is just comfortable sweats and a hoodie. Her hair is at her shoulders and she isn't wearing make up. Makes sense to fly in comfort but her presence has me drawn in. 

"It's a tech job. Like coding for a pharmaceutical company. I know, sounds boring but-" She pushes her hair out of her face and gives a sheepish smile. 

"Not at all! Wow, brains and beauty." I catch myself saying. Where this sudden charm is coming from is beyond me. Maybe it's the fact that after this plane ride, I might not ever see or hear from her. Hell, who knows if she even likes chicks. 

She laughs nervously before saying, "I'm Kimberly." She reaches her hand out to me to shake. She's giving me her full attention. 

"Trini." 

"Well, Trini, what is that you're studying at UCLA?" And that just launches our conversation. I let her know about my plans from possibly something medical. I just wasn't sure yet. She let's me know about how her friend Jason is the one who is hooking her up with this company, how they've been best friends since they were young. I tell her about my family and how my dad's military so I traveled a lot growing up. We talked and laughed the whole plane ride. 

"Yeah, Zack seriously tried so hard to get me to give him a chance till I finally told him I was gay." I don't know if i should be trusting this information to a piratical stranger but I see the corner of her mouth turn up so I continue. "After that he was determine to find me hot girls. He's a great friend but I tell ya, he sucks as a wingman." 

"Why's that?" 

"He ends up trying to sleep with them." She laughs. "I'm not mad though. I know when I actually like someone." 

"Oh is that so?" At this point the plane has landed and everyone is starting to get ready to get off the plane. The person sitting next to Kimberly in the aisle seat is getting their to stuff to start to leave the plane. Kim grabs her purse and forgotten book and stands up. I'm close behind her as she grabs her carry on. I couldn't help but take a quick look at her butt. It looked good in sweats. We make our way to baggage claim. We both stand next to each other waiting for our bags still making some small talk. She grabs her suitcase and I grab mine shortly after. I'm surprised she waited. I could feel the inevitable departure approaching. 

"Well, Kimberly thanks for the company..." I reach my hand out. She looks down at it and bites her lip. Before she takes it, she scrambles in her purse for something. 

"Sorry, hold on." She finally gets out what shes looking for, takes the cap off a pen and grabs my hand. 

"Text me sometime?" She finishes before recapping her pen. I stare down at my hand, written in black ink is a phone number with the word Kim and a heart. 

"I-I will." She smiles and kisses my cheek. I'm left there in the middle of LAX speechless and flustered. Here I thought I was the smoothe one.


	2. Flirting Is Hard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's got the digits. Is it worth continuing what happened on the plane? Is she over her head on this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing a POV with Kim but I wasn't feeling it. Honestly, I'm still very new on the whole fanfiction writing and I'm just taking the process as it goes....

"You did what now?" Zack is picking me up of course and I'm still trying to process that I did in fact get a random girls number. I'm staring at my hand and sure enough it's right there. 

"I-I though... it would be a good idea to talk to this girl, who ended up being super cool and she?" I show him my hand. He tries to take it in his (probably trying to memorize it for his own gain..) and I shove it away. "Hey stupid! Keep your eyes on the road!" 

"So you do have game! I thought ever since Claire dumped you, you wouldn't be trying to get out there again!" I punch his arm and he swerves a little on the road. 

"Look, I had no intentions of this happening. I honestly thought I'd never hear from her again after the plane ride. I-I kind of tested my luck really...like does this shit really happen?" I feel myself start to sweat and I'm worried that the ink will start to smear off. 

"Damn Crazy Girl, how about you chill for a sec before the ink starts running on your hand. I'd type that shit in your phone before it does though." He's laughing and I quickly pull out my cell phone to do just that. Once I'm done I stare at the contact. Would it be cheesy to add the heart emoji at the end? 

"So... what are you gonna say to her?" 

"You mean...right now?" 

"Yeah dude! Why the fuck not?! What's the worst that could happened?" 

"She could...not respond?" Why is this a big deal? I've only talked to this girl for about a total of 4 hours of my entire 27 year old life... 

"Well, if that's the case you move on? We hit up the bars and scores some numbers duh!" Easy for him to say. He's always down for the next person. I'm not like that. I've only been with enough girls I could literally count on one hand. With that I take a deep breath and start my message. 

-Hey, it's Trini from the plane ride! Just thought I'd shot you a message so you have my number too. -

I send it before I can over think it. I let out the breath I'm holding in. Zack's right, the worst that could happen is she doesn't respond and I-

-Hi there! Your number is saved now. Jason just picked me up and we're heading to his place.- 

She text back! I'm getting ready to reply when I see the three dots pop up. 

-Thanks again for the conversation on the plane. You're so easy to talk to.- 

"Wow, what's with the dumb goofy face?" Zack comments. I give him another punch in the arm. 

I'm getting that excited feeling you get when you find someone new to talk to. The one where you feel you can really just say whatever and this person would probably understand somehow. I could be wrong but I feel like this could have a potential for....something. 

-Likewise! I normally don't do things like that but I'm glad I did.- 

I send the message and I think for a second before sending another. 

-Not everyday a cute girl writes her number on your hand... - 

Before I know what hits me I send the message and toss my phone towards Zack's backseat. 

"Oh fuck!" I say covering my face with my hands. 

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Zack yells. I can tell he's trying to pay attention to the road but I did react in such a way... 

"Ah fuck, I don't know man... I just sent such a flirty message.... You know me I'm like the opposite of that. What if she takes it-"

Buzz, buzz. 

I hear my phone go off. Zack and I look at each other before we both try and reach for it. Luckily, I'm not driving so I unbuckle my seat belt really quick. I reach my phone and sure enough is a message from Kim.

-Honestly, it's not everyday I meet a cute girl worth giving my number to...- 

She finishes the message off with a winking emoji and I just...

"What did she say Trini?! Don't leave me hanging here?!" How he hasn't been pulled over is beyond me...

"She...thinks I'm cute and...winky emojis are good right?" Half of my body is on the back seat floor with the other half is still sort of in the front seat. I feel kind of exhausted oddly enough but in a good way. Flirting is hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get some feed back on this that would be great! If not that's okay too. Lol, again just trying to have this story come organically. Also, my life can get really busy. (I'm an RVT and if you check out the first thing I posted here I mention that as well lol) If ya wanna reach me else where I have a tumbler: super-mangos but I'm more active on Instagram: goose.taco  
Enjoy! *chef's kiss*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's POV of the text conversation lol. The fact that I had recent response to this fic had me wanting to make another chapter. May continue but who knows !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim being a bi-disaster!

“Let me get this uh...straight?” I roll my eyes at the clear pun Jason is trying to make here. He’s finishing up loading the last of my bags into his truck. “You spent most of your plane ride talking to a girl and you didn’t make a mess of yourself? Are you evolving? Maturing?” I smack his arm as he continues to laugh at his lame jokes.

“I’m panicking here Jase! And your first instinct is to make fun of me? Remind me why you’re my best friend?” 

“Well… you wouldn’t be out here if I wasn’t at least, something important enough I think? Like maybe getting you an interview with a very good potential job offer...also exclusive best friend rights?” He can be such a diva when he wants to be. The fact that we’re both bi helps and sure he had a very huge crush on me growing up, but we’ve come to understand that we just get each other I guess. Also...I may have given him one chance and...thank whatever higher power he’s my best friend. We both close the doors to his pick up truck as he starts up the engine.

“...sure but, what if she doesn’t decide to message back? I really put myself out there for a girl who maybe won’t ever-”

_DING DING!_

** Unknown #: Hey, it’s Trini from the plane ride! Just thought I’d shot you a message so you have my number too.**

“SHE JUST RESPONDED!” I yell out pushing at his arm. I, of course, take that moment to save the unknown number. In no time I type out a response.

** Kim <3: Hi there! Your number is saved now. Jason just picked me up and we’re heading to his place.**

I hardly take the time to really leave much of a response as I’m already typing out the next thing I want to say to this girl… I see Jason eyeing the excitement on my face.

** Kim <3: Thanks again for the conversation on the plane. You’re so easy to talk to.**

I’m feeling the embarrassment setting in as I finish out the word vomit message I just presented to this adorable girl I just had the pleasure of meeting maybe 6 hours ago… I bite my lip and begin thinking of a way to save myself when a message is being formed on the other side.

**Trini: Likewise! I normally don’t do things like that but I’m glad I did. **

“YES!” I get ready to type out some sort of response when I see three dots forming. She has more to say apparently. 

  
** Trini: Not everyday a cute girl writes her number on your hand…**

Oh, fuck! I forgot I did that didn’t I?! ...but then again how else would we be in this situation? Maybe taking the charge was the right thing to do here? Maybe I was just being a bi disaster and this girl was willing to take whatever was happening here a step further? Oh great! I’ve only been here a couple of hours and California was already sending me into some weird queer fantasy? Hell, I haven’t had my interview for this job already and I wanted me to see what this part of the world had to offer? Then again… was she REALLY down?

**Kim <3: Honestly, it’s not everyday I meet a cute girl worth giving my number to… ;)**

I see some attempts at a response but the constant deletes are so adorable.

“She’s that interesting huh?” Jason says with that shit eating grin I’ve seen him have when he thinks he knows about me. 

“SHE’S FUCKING CUTE OKAY?” I'm suddenly nervous as time goes by and I continue to see the three dots coming and going. Was I being too forward here? Damn my impulsive tendencies! I'm about ready to save face when her next message comes through. 

**Trini: I am cute n hawt 2! Wait till you check out the rest of me ;) can't wait t**

This was followed by another three dots and quick text.

**Trini: I'mm so sorry!**

**Trini: That was Zack! **

**Trini: He took my phone and we almost crashed into a bush... We're fine now! I'll be sure to hide his favorite pair of shoes on the roof tonight though. **

I laugh out loud and smile as I think of what to say next. 

**Kim <3: I didn't think flirting would lead to the endangerment of someone's life! I'm so sorry about that. Can I maybe suggest tying his lace's together and throwing them at phone wire or is that a little much? **

**Trini: If I didn't buy them for him I would have seriously consider it. So, I'm safe to assume that you are in fact flirting with me? With that, I really hope you get this job. I wouldn't mind seeing you again.**

**Kim <3: How about we try and make that happen before I leave? Even if I don't get the job I would also love another chance to meet up!**

This was definitely going in a good direction and even if we never meet again afterwards it's always fun vibing and flirting with someone...especially seeing as I didn't get to express my bisexuality enough. 

"Okay, spill!" I hear Jason say. I almost forgot he was here and I can only guess he's been watching my face change in these pass few minutes as I text this adorable girl. "I just saw the most ranges of emotions go through your face just now and I was almost really concern there."

**Trini: ** **I'm sure that could be ****arrange! I don't start classes back up till next week so I'm pretty free considering. We can bring our boys or not! Definitely up to you. You are the tourist after all...**

I bite my lip and think of the next thing to say. I'm totally down to continue the flirting we had going on.

**Kim <3: I'm open to both ideas..and I'm sure Jason would love to meet you! Maybe we could find a way to ditch them? ;P lol **

"Oh God! Jason, I'm acting like a fucking teenager here!" I immediately regard my last sentence. More lame winky faces? I'm sure she's experience better flirting from other girls. 

"Oh-kay? I have no context for what's going on here. Care for some explanation?" I spend the next few minutes rereading my conversation and adding comments about how ridiculous I probably sound but he's just smiling and smirking.

"Jase! I'm serious here! This girl is super cute and I want to make sure I'm not being too much-"

"Kimberly! Stop! Wow, dude...you're so flustered that you haven't even noticed that she has responded like 3 times already..." 

_Huh? _I look at my phone and sure enough there's 3 messages there. 

**Trini: Lol if they hit it off I'm totally for the idea! Zack needs better friends lol**

**Trini: Plus I can't w8 4 tht time we can do oter thing-**

**Trini: I HATE HIS STUPID DUMB HUGE SELF THAT TRIES AND TEXT FOR ME... I'm so sorry :|**

I'm laughing so much that I can't wait to meet not just Trini but her best friend who I already knew the fact that we'd get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought you saw the last of me! Lol well, am I truly even here? I've super absent from this ship because... *DEEP BREATH* I got covid in December and spent most of my time reconnecting with Korrasami and still really about that ship..working af as essential because animal lives matter!! and just surviving as an american lol. Anyway, enjoy my word vomit and if this works for you... maybe I'll find the time to make more...

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the faCT THAT THE WHOLE FLIGHT BACK I WAS THE LUCKY SOUL TO HAVE THIS LITTLE GIRL KICK THE BACK OF MY SEAT AND THROW TANTRUMS THE WHOLE TIME. 
> 
> Anyway, maybe I'll write a sequel but I'm already bad at keeping up with any of my writings. We'll see. Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
